


Green Eyed Monster

by shadowkitty



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitty/pseuds/shadowkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock decides to bring something more to his and B.A.'s relationship. The van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

"Not the van, Murdock. Not my baby! That's just sick." BA was aware he was overreacting, but some things were just wrong. What the hell was with Murdock? More than usual, anyway. He knew not to mess with the van.

Murdock leaned back against the van in question and stuck to his point. "It would be a Beautiful Shared Experience," and damn, if BA couldn't just _hear_ the capital letters being dropped into that sentence.

"I don't share!" he snapped. Why had he agreed to a relationship with a crazy person. Why.

"Well why do I have to? You like that damn piece of junk more than you like me." Oh. It was always interesting when conversations with Murdock clicked into place. "I can nearly hear porn music whenever you look at her!" Knowing Murdock, it probably wasn't 'nearly'. "I've seen you. 'Checking her oil' with your extra long dipstick. Getting underneath her and opening her up with your big wrench!" he paused, "I think that analogy got away from me a little."

"I don't like her as much as…"

"Lying is bad, Bosco."

"I don't…" He wilted under Murdock's glare and threw his hands up. "I like you _just as much as the van,_ okay?" In a last show of defiance, he muttered, "But she ain't a piece of junk."

Murdock grinned, knowing he'd won this one. "Beautiful. Shared. Experience. You, me and the van! It'll be awesome." He stroked the side of the van in a really disturbing way. A really disturbing and hot way. BA kissed him, hard. It only worked to shut him up some of the time, but he figured it was worth it.

"Get in the back, fool," As he slid the door open, he noticed the floor was strewn with blankets and cushions. And candles, which was a great combination. "If I hear one word about tailpipes or gearsticks, we _stopping_." Which was BA for 'thank you'.


End file.
